


Pearl's Nightmare

by Salty_Pearl



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Pearlnet Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Pearl/pseuds/Salty_Pearl
Summary: Pearl has a nightmare and Garnet is there to comfort her. One-shot.





	

"What's going on?" I asked frantically, pushing my way through a crowd of doctors and nurses, fearing the worst. After finally making my way to the front, I froze on the spot, my eyes widened in shock. I let out a wail and gripped on the sides of the hospital bed. On the other side was a man with long, brown, wavy hair, turning his back towards me.   
Immediate anger rose up inside me. I managed to focus my attention on the large figure laying motionlessly on the bed. I clutched her hand with my own, knowing that she wouldn't feel the pain, but slightly hoping that she would. Hoping that her beautiful eyes would open.  
But they didn't. I waited for seconds, minutes, but was no use. After facing facts, I let my tears drop onto the wrinkled bed sheets.  
"Rose..." I croaked softly. I traced my fingers along the inside of her hand softly, the way she would do it to me when I was younger. "Wake up..."  
A loud sniffle distracted me across the bed. I stood and clenched my fist, feeling my eyebrows connect in anger. My blood boiled as I walked over to the man, but as I reached my destination, all the anger disappeared. In his arms was a small infant.  
"Is that..."  
"Yes," Greg nodded, wiping his own tears away from his eyes. "It's little Steven..."  
I stared at the small child, just standing there. "Steven..."

~~~~~

"Pearl..."   
I jolted awake, shaking my head to try and get rid of the memory. I looked around, cold sweat covering my face.   
"Pearl, it's okay," I felt a smooth hand touch my shoulder. I sighed and controlled my breathing, trying to calm down. "It happened again, didn't it?"  
My room mate, Garnet, looked down at me calmly. Although, I could tell she was concerned. I forced a smile, looking down at the ground. I nodded slightly, and brushed one of my hands through my dampened hair.   
"I'm sorry..." I whispered. "My burden is a pain in the ass, huh? You shouldn't have to put up with it."  
She shook her head and embraced me into a safe and welcoming hug. I sighed and snuggled into the hug, holding onto her. "You know I'd do anything for you," she commented. "That includes putting up with you and helping you with your problems."  
I smiled and chuckled slightly, not saying anything. She inhaled and parted from the hug, letting the cold air waft onto my bare skin and making me shiver.   
"You need to sleep. I'll go to my bed." As she got up, I grabbed onto her arm weakly. She stopped and looked over to me, silently questioning my action.  
"Can I sleep with you?" I asked, looking into her multicoloured eyes feebly. She smiled softly and helped me up, letting me know it was ok. I let her get settled under the blanket sheets first, then helping myself in. We stared at each other for a few seconds.   
She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer towards her, her warmth making me feel safe and tired. Her face was only a couple of centimetres away from mine, until we both leaned in so our lips could brush against each other softly. I brushed my thumb across her cheek, the softness making my heart flutter. She tilted her face to the side a bit as we both closed our eyes.   
We parted, and I snuggled into the crook of her neck, blushing slightly. I felt tired.  
"Sleep well, my Pearl..."  
And I did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally on Wattpad starring in my Pearlnet one-shot book  
> But I decided to post it on here to give you an idea of how I write. I hope you like it.


End file.
